


Grandmaster Jocasta Nu

by Naramyon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU of an AU, Double Agent Vader au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naramyon/pseuds/Naramyon
Summary: "To me, Jocasta Nu seems to be the kind of person that would-if dropped in DVA -would grab Anakin metaphorically by the ears and yell at him for a straight hour. Then mother the heck out of this sad cyborg." - ghastlygalestorm"This is 100% definitely what would happen." - fialleril





	Grandmaster Jocasta Nu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/gifts), [GaleStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleStorm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shape-Changer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678835) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



> The [specific post](http://fialleril.tumblr.com/post/169235884821/fialleril-but-what-if-anakin-you-remember) that inspired this fic.

Anakin feels her first, and in his disbelief, turns to watch as Master Jocasta Nu, cane in hand, slowly makes her way through the medbay.

She looks _old_. Before, she just looked weathered and wise, like a Grandmother. But the years and pain have left wounds on her, and it shows. Her steps are slow and deliberate, when before she was one to quickly stalk up and down the Archives. The wrinkles of her face and hands, scored deep like the crags of Tatooine - Anakin’s _never_ seen a human so old.

Not, he notes with pride, that Jocasta Nu stands any less straight, nor her eyes any less clear.

Without looking away from the living ghost before him, Anakin feels Luke sidle up behind him. Anakin wants to feel amused that his son hovers over him protectively, but mostly just feels wistful regret.

Aah, Leia escorted Master Nu, and must have some knowledge of her history, to have warned Luke to be ready. Wry amusement fills Anakin. His children have _no idea_ who they’re dealing with.

The elderly Jedi comes to a stop by the foot of his cot, and Anakin forces himself to hold her gaze. Luke’s fidgeting and projecting unease and stubborn protectiveness that even a ‘null could pick up on. Leia is impervious, as usual, but Anakin can still sense the shadow of protective fury waiting to be unleashed.

Force, he loves his children.

Jocasta seems to have decided to begin. Anakin has no idea what to say to his once-mentor.

“Anakin Skywalker.” Her voice hasn’t changed. Cold as space and rigid as plasteel, it’s like being a scolded youngling all over again. He feels Luke still behind him, and makes up his mind.

“Grandmaster Nu.” Her lips twitch, barely, but that and her eyes gives Anakin a sense of hope that he hadn’t expected.

“Child, that has _never_ been my title, as you know perfectly well.” She’s smirking now, and it’s so familiar that Anakin can see the backdrop of the Grandmother’s hut in the slave quarters, and hear the whispers of windblown sand.

Luke must have seen something of it as well, because he was less surprised than Leia when Anakin bowed as much as he was able, and intoned a respectful, “Of course, Grandmother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Fialleril's Star Wars au's: the [Double Agent Vader](http://fialleril.tumblr.com/tagged/double-agent-anakin) verse, the [Reformation au](http://fialleril.tumblr.com/tagged/the-jedi-reformation-au), and their [Jocasta Nu headcanons](http://fialleril.tumblr.com/post/169235884821/fialleril-but-what-if-anakin-you-remember).
> 
> Written by me and originally posted to my side-Tumblr [here](https://blogunderthemattress.tumblr.com/post/157216212691/to-me-jocasta-nu-seems-to-be-the-kind-of-person). Please do not repost.
> 
> Credit and thanks to Fialleril, who doesn't mind when people play in their sandbox, and the prompt is from Tumblr user ghastlygalestorm.


End file.
